Sephiroth and His Marshmallows
by SirunBlack The Dark Angel
Summary: Around a camp fire with Sephirorh and friends, what could go wrong? Lots! Rated T just in case. Has Angeal, Genesis, Zack and Cloud


**Sephiroth and His Marshmallows.**

**Shinra Building 10:53am**

Black boots ran down a hallway and a hand through open a door with a loud slam.

"Hey! Sephiroth! Sirun's invited us out to campout latter tonight, ya gonna come?" shouted Zack, who crashed though Sephiroth's door while he was doing his paper work at his desk. Sephiroth glared at Zack unhappy that his door was now in peaces on the floor.

"Sirun? Well okay I could use a break from all this paperwork" looks at huge pile of paperwork at reached the ceiling "Who else is coming?"

"Well…" Zack begun "there's me, you, Sirun obviously, Angeal, Genesis and oh Cloud!" he smiled at Sephiroth's face which had 'this is going to disastrous' written all over his face.

"fine, what time and where are we meeting?" he asked going back to his paperwork try to get some of it over and done with.

"9:00pm at Angeal's, he's driving us up to meet Sirun where she will be waiting in the forest."

Sephiroth nodded in understanding

"cool see you then, oh and bring marshmallows your be needing them Cloud eats them like a pig" he than ran out the door

'like a pig?' Sephiroth thought and shuck his head "oh well if Sirun's going to be there its bound fun and disastrous at the same time knowing Genesis he always causes trouble" 'wait! Marshmallows! Yum!'

**8:55pm Outside Angeal's **

Genesis, Zack and Cloud were waiting for Sephiroth to arrive and for Angeal to get his keys to the car.

"So I take it that we all aren't going to make it back to work tomorrow, considering most of you will be drunk at the nights end" Sephiroth says coolly as he walks towards the 3 in his usual clothes

All 3 of them turn round and look at him approaching "ya made it! For a little while I thought you weren't coming but Genesis thought otherwise" Zack said pointing to Genesis behind him

"of cause he'll come, because Sirun invited him" Genesis smirked as he said this as Sephiroth glared at him

Thankfully Angeal came bolting out of his door with keys in hand "okay everyone ready to go!" Angeal happily eager to meet their friend and have a good time

"Hell Yeah!" shouted Zack running to get in the car, where everyone else looked at him and started to follow at slower pace all the while Sephiroth and Genesis glairing at one another.

**9:17pm In The Car **

"Are we there yet?" Zack moaned for the hundredth time

"NO!" came the loud reply from everyone in the car

"This better be worth it, if not I'm going kick Sirun's ass!" Genesis moaned this time

"like you could!" laughed Angeal, everyone knew that Sirun always kicks Genesis's butt in combat training and even rivals Sephiroth's skills

"You know Sirun never lets us down, as the only female in our group I say she does a good job keep us all in line" states Sephiroth

"even you Sephiroth?" asks Cloud wow it's the first time he's spoke all night

"yes even me Cloud, she is a tough one"

"your right about that, you argue with her and argues right back! It makes me laugh sometimes seeing you two like that! And she's seconded in command, she has got guts!" laughed Angeal

"hmm yes, she makes life interesting" Sephiroth concluded

"only because you like her don't you Sephiroth" Genesis said slyly, smirking all the while.

It went quite from then on, Cloud thinking one day Sephiroth may kill Genesis.

**9:23pm The Forest **

"Freedom!" Zack cried jumping out of the car and on to the grass

"Its only been 24 minutes" Angeal stated getting out of the car with the others in tow

"yes but its been a lonnng 24 minutes" Zack said stretching his arms and legs

"well let not keep Sirun waiting, I see a small light no far from here must be were the camp is. Come on" Sephiroth called walking away into the forest

"aww now we have to walk! I don't wanna!" pouted Zack

"I thought you wanted to get out the car?" asked a confused Cloud

"don't worry just walk away and he'll follow you like a lost puppy, it works all the time" stated Angeal as he walked past Cloud and Zack

"I do not!"

Cloud just shrugged his shoulders and started walking away to catch up with the others

"wait! don't leave me!" Zack ran after his friend not wanting be left behind

"told you it would work" spoke Angeal

"yeah, have to remember that" replied Cloud

**9:31 Forest Clearing aka: Camp Site and Sirun**

"We made it!" Zack said out of breathe

"Tired already? No food for you then"

Zack looked up at the familiar sound of the voice

"Sirun!" Zack hugged her not wanting to let go

"whoa! Miss me that much? You gonna let go?" she asked

"don't wanna!" Zack said holding on to her even tighter

"if you don't Sephiroth will probably get mad" she said knowing it will get him off her

Zack shot back a few feet "Yeah your probably right" he smiled

"So you found the camp without getting into trouble I see" teased Angeal coming out of the woods with the others behind him

"Sirun! Angeal's being mean to me!" he wined hoping Sirun would defend him

"he's just teasing you Zack, live a little" she replied

"I believe you live enough for all of us"

"Ah Sephiroth its been awhile" she spoke to him

"it has, maybe a little too long" he smiled and she smiled back

"if you don't mind I would like to sit down and eat I'm hungry" Genesis said as he walk by

"good to see you two Gen" Sirun greeted, he looked at her when she said 'Gen' he hated being called that.

"well lets eat then" she led them to the camp fire with logs as sits going around in a circle it looked like it was all done by hand and must of taken hours to do it, the fire was big with lots of logs to keep it going it could go though the whole night with how big it is at least they will be warm. Yes Sirun had done it again taken the whole day to preparer this whole thing for them she is the best friend anyone can ask for, expressly to Sephiroth she knew he all too well.

**10pm Let It Being **

We were all sitting there talking and having fun even Sephiroth if you can believe it, Zack had started to drink his beer along with Genesis, Cloud and Angeal drinking Coke Cole that's when I remembered the most important thing you need when having a camp fire.

"Hey guys!"

"What's up Si?" Zack asks, the others stops talking as well

"what's the most important thing when having a fire?

"I don't know" was Zack reply

"beats me" was Angeal's

"don't care" was Genesis's but…

"Wait… is it…!" asked Cloud

"Yep! Marshmallows!" and showed them the bag

"Yes! Marshmallows! Give me!" shouted Cloud everyone looked at him like he was nuts

"told you he like marshmallows, Seph" said Zack

"yeah and it's a good job I have lots of bags too"

Sephiroth just smiled, knowing Sirun like to make people happy Cloud in this time making him feel welcome into the group.

Eveyone started putting their marshmallows on a stick, Sephiroth just staried at them.

"Your ment to put them on a stick and put them in the fire to make taste nice"

Sephiroth looked at Sirun "I know… its just that a stick don't seem long enough…"

Sirun looked at him oddly then turn her head to look at Genesis who was just staring at the fire when she turned back to Sephiroth however her face turned to shock and puzziement. Sephiroth had his sword out and was sticking marshmallows on it one at a time!

"um? Sephiroth what are you doing?" Sirun asked shocked see doing something like this, no else had nosiest yet as they were busy talking to each other

He just smiled at her and held out his sword over the fire making the marshmallows on it go soft he then pull it out and pointd his sword at her.

"want one?" he asked smiling

Sirun tuck one off and ate it, smiling "not bad… better than a stick"

They both laughed it was then that everyone notitsed want Sephiroth had done, Angeal smiled, Cloud didn't know want to do he had never seen Sephiroth act like that, Zack pouted because he wanted to do it too and Genesis growled anglry and walk stopted over to them.

"Stop hoging all the Marshmallows!"

Sirun and Sephiroth stoped laughing "what up with you?" asked Sirun

"nothing" Genesis repiled quitly to Sirun while holding the bag of marshmallows and turn to walk away back to his seat

"don't worry about it Sirun its only because he likes you" Sephiroth said his voice full of mischief

"What! I bloody do not!" his face going red with anger and embarrassment.

Genesis death glared Sephiroth and Sephiroth back with a face that say 'pay backs a bicth' he smiled Sephiroth had won this round.

Sirun stairs at Genesis with wide eyes as he walks away but not from what Sephiroth just said…

"Genesis…" Angeal said

"leave me alone"

"Genesis!" Zack tried

"go away!"

"um, Genesis…" this time it was Sirun

"What!" he shouted this time

"your ass is on fire" she stated

"Wha-?" when he looked over his shoulder his coat was on fire 'must have been standing too close to that damn fire' he thought, coming back to reality "Aaaaa! Hot!"

All 4 of them watched as Genesis ran around the fire yelling 'hot!, hot!, hot!, hotttt!' Sirun finally grabbed him and pulled him the floor on the grass and the fire went out

"thanks" he mumbled to her

"your welcome"

After that 'little incident' they went back to talk to one another.

**11:30pm Not What It Seems**

Sephiroth starting to get bored of all the talking and sitting around, even Sirun stopped talking but she still listened and laughed every once in awhile. Zack is now drunk, Genesis now getting there and Cloud fell asleep. He let out some air in his lungs then looked down 'oh marshmallows' then he got idea.

Now that the marshmallows are soft and gooey he put his plan into action, Angeal was talking to Sirun so she was off guard and then Sephiroth did what no-one would think he would ever do. He threw a marshmallow at Sirun and it hit home! Right in the face!

Angeal stopped talking his mouth wide open looking at Sirun then at Sephiroth who had a big smile on his face.

Sirun just bilked "Ewwww! That grouse! And sticky!" she wiped it off her face and looked at Sephiroth "you wanna play like that do you?" playfulness in her voice she grabbed a mallow and threw it at Seph hitting him square in the chest he looked down at it.

"its on!" he said and all hell broke lose, Cloud got woken up by a marshmallow going in his eye with a 'arrrrrr! Get it off me' then it was Genesis his coat got attacked by marshmallows with him saying 'no not the coat, not the coat!' Angeal was having fun joining in once he got over the shock of what was happening and Zack… well… what Zack? From here he looks like a white fluffy pillow to sleep on!

Angeal dropped out because he was getting tired so it was Sirun vs. Sephiroth, let the best one win!. Unfortunately they were at skill level so nether of them were wining but that didn't stop them, as Sephiroth was about to make another throw he tripped on a rock and fell backwards the same happened to Sirun as she walked towards him trying to help him up…and well you can guess what type of predicament there in.

Sephiroth on his back and Sirun on top of him

"Why did I land on something soft?…and warm?" Sirun got on her hands and saw that she had indeed fell Sephiroth who was by the way going bright red

"errr?" was all that came out of Sephiroth's mouth

Just as they were about to get up a voice call out "Hey Sirun, Seph…" it was Genesis who found them in a wired way, it was then they both got up

"what were you two doing!" asked a shock Genesis

"Its not what it seems Genesis, we just fell over is all" Sephiroth said calmly trying hard not to punch him for what he was most likely thinking 'I was not about to kiss her!' he thought more to himself at the moment

"right, you…just fell over"

"as hard as it may be to believe that is what happened, Genesis" stated Sirun coolly

"and if you don't believe them, then ask me I saw the whole thing" out of nowhere comes Angeal coming to stand beside us.

"fine" and with that Genesis left

"come on I think it time for all of us to get some sleep" Sirun says as she walks back to the fire and Angeal and Sephiroth following

**12:15am Maybe One Day**

Now that the tents were set up thanks to Cloud, Genesis and Angeal who had set it up while Sirun and Sephiroth were trying to win their 'little war' with the marshmallows they could all sleep, it looks like just the 3 of them are still up.

Sirun turned to Angeal and Sephiroth "well good night you two, I'll see you in the morning sleep well." and with that she went in her tent to sleep leaving Angeal and Sephiroth.

As Sephiroth was about to go into his own tent to sleep Angeal spoke out "you know if you Sirun so much you should tell her" giving his friend a little advise

"I know Angeal, I know" Sephiroth replied and into his tent as Angeal did the same

As Sephiroth lied bed he thought what Angeal said 'maybe one day but not now' with he went to sleep thinking about Sirun and the day they had together, thinking that when he fell over he should of kiss her 'one day'

End

**It tuck me 4 hours to write this! Or was it 5? Never mind, hope you like it and tell me what you think and for those of you who have read my Second Chance FF7 Story I am sorry I haven't updated but I've got writers major block on it! But once a new chapter is completed I'll update.**

**Other note if you would like me to do a sequel of this please tell me!**

_**Sirun Black **_

.


End file.
